On that Faithful Day
by GoMiracle
Summary: On and off court, being competitive is not the only thing they do. The Generation of Miracles are very much best friend to not only to themselves, but to all of their teammate, but there was a chain of incidences that would change thier perspective on life forever. They talk about thier different perspective on the situation of the incident and how it affected them in the future.
1. Prologue: The Incident

**First off, I would like to say that this is my first fanfic, so don't judge me. Second, I am just doing this for fun, but I will try to make a chapter per week. So I hope you will enjoy this fanfic and you can criticize me for things I can work on as I head further in the story.**

Prologue

"'It's a moment of our career that we'll never forget, where within a school yeah Kuroko's action and behavior would change our perspective of life forever. If only I wasn't the only one who would make him like this.' If you ask anybody from other school that the Generation of Miracles was in, they would say something like that, with some exceptions," Kuroko finished as he was talking to and interviewer in a studio for a column in the sports magazine.

"Ok, I think I am done here, Kuroko. Thank you for your cooperation," the interviewer responded in an elated tone," I hope it wasn't a pain for you."

"No it wasn't, I am always glad to speak about my life as long is nothing personal like what happen to my family or if I have a girlfriend." The reporter laughed when she heard his comment. She turned around to pick up her backpack to get ready to head home.

"Hey do you mid to tell me who is your girlfriend or if you have one?" she asked, but when she turned around she saw that Kuroko disappeared out of midair. "I guess he used his misdirection."

Moments later, Kuroko walked out of the studio and decided to go back home to sleep, but when he came at the studio's gate, he saw that the Generation of Miracles were waiting for him to come out and walk with them.

"Hey Kuroko, how are you! How was your interview? Was it nerve-racking?" the blond-haired model questioned.

"Did senpai finally notice you?" Aomine sarcastically asked as he was eating a bag of cheese-flavored chips.

"Shut up, Aomine, beside when is the last time you asked out Momoi?" Everybody went crazy when they heard Kise. "Heck, here is a better question. When's the last time Kuroko ask Momoi out?" Everybody went wild, except for Aomine who growled at Kise.

"Ok, Ok, let's go out to eat guys." Midorima replied as he stopped chuckling. Then he looked around and saw that Kuroko was not around. "Hey guys, where is Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"He's heading to our steakhouse, as usual," Akashi answered as he pointed at the teal-hair person next to a doorway with a steak picture. Everybody, then, jaywalked quickly to Kuroko.

When they all met up to Kuroko, they strolled in, asked for a table and then chatted among themselves as they were ordering food. After ordering Midorima started," So what did the lady talk to you about?"

"Well, she talked about how I started playing basketball, how I got my powers. Also, she asked about the incident. Other than that-"right before he was about the finish, Kise interrupted him.

"Wait, did they hear about us reading all of the yaoi fanfic of us!" he yelled. Everybody glared at him like he was suspected for murder. After a moment of silence, Murasakibara slapped him right in the face. Then Kise realize what the 'incident' is.

"Ok, so what part of the 'incident' did you talk about?" Murasakibara asked seriously. Kuroko face suddenly turned red and started too turned away from the Generation of Miracle. Then they realized what might happen.

"Wait did you talk about everything? If you did we are skrewed." Aomine exclaimed as the food was being served on the table.

"I'll tell you guys later. If you want to know, you can come to my place if you want. All I can say is that I didn't tell everything about the incident, only the minor parts," Kuroko suggested. Everyone agreed since they had nothing else to do and no one has seen Kuroko's place before.

"Ok we'll go to your place then. As long is not the street or inside a box," Aomine joked once again. When they were finishing their dinner, they headed out and took then walked two blocks from the steakhouse.

They couldn't believe what they saw. It was a three-story building that had a bakery in front of the doorstep. Everyone was in awe as Kuroko open the door to the house.

"How in the world did you afford the house this house? Where did you get the money for this" Everyone's eyes were glistening as they saw the living room with a 54" plasma TV, a bar lounge in the corner , a billiard table, and some sofas that would be in front of the TV.

"My parents moved to America a few months ago and they wanted me to keep this house. It is not as good as my parents' house though." It's very lonely here though. I have like, what, six rooms, not including my room though."

"Anyways, can we talk about it on the couches?" Everybody sat down as Kise brought some red wine and some glasses.

"Now what exactly did you ask her?" Murasakibara started as he picked up his glass took a sip of the red wine.

"Well remember, I left out some parts out, but since you guys are here, I can talk about everything that happened to me, and what happened before the finals." Everybody anxiously nodded and asked to continue on. "So it started at the beginning of the tournament…"

**Thanks for giving the story a try. I hope that I would excite you for the next chapter. Like I said in the beginning, I will try to update this story every week. This will be very hard to incorporate some basketball games in here, but I will try to make it work since this is a conversation of everybody. **

**If you want some more, try to follow me, post a review, or PM if for any ideas. Thx :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Family vs Passion

**Well I told you that I would continue this fanfic. I am testing this out and how I write it on the fly, so give me ideas, even though no one is reading this (probably in the future). Yet here is Chapter 1 of "On that Faithful Day."**

**Chapter 1**

"It was one practice that we finished up and all of us were going home. I met up with Kagami at the burger place across from the steakhouse we ate at. I and Kagami talked about the tournament and how he is my light and I'm his shadow. You know the Aomine phrase." Everybody laughed as Aomine moaned as he took a sip of his wine, "What happened next?"

"Well, after eating, I just walked back home. That is the first problem came up, my parents. See, my parents are very fond of me and supported me when I started playing basketball, but that is when I was very energetic and very happy. As time passed on, middle school happened and I had no friends over there, and my basketball changed to the invisible person basketball player that I am today. This made my parents really worried about me. My parents didn't like the internal shift on my personality. We had some conversation and I was able to get mostly some of it on my phone." Kuroko reached down to his pocket and turn on his phone. Then he played a recording:

_"Kuroko, what is going on with you? What happened to the energetic, fun, little child that always play with your friend. You are always quiet, lonely. What happened to you?" her mother question depressingly._

_"Is there anything going at school? Is anyone bulling you? Just please tell up! We want to help you be back to the old Kuroko!" His father was in somber because he felt the same way as his mother is feeling._

_"I'm fine! Mom why can't you see that I am doing just fine! My team is as many friends as I need! Why can't you see that?"_

_Then why does you team call you invisible? Everyone says that you are like a ghost. Even your teachers barely notice you?"_

_"Well I am sorry that I can't control my special powers! I am sorry that I am so invisible. I am sorry if I disappoint you, and I'm sorry for being such a bad child!" _

The recording ended as the rest the Generation of Miracle stared at Kuroko blankly in disbelief. He never had seen this side of Kuroko in their lives. The anger in his voice was never heard by him.

"Wow, I never thought you will ever act like that before!" Midorima spoke," How long your parents have been treating you like this?"

"This had been going on for a while, but that is beside the points, Midorima," Kuroko blankly replied. "I'll get some food for us, what do you guys not?" They all agreed that they wanted some chips if he could find any. So Kuroko, left to the kitchen, leaving his phone on the table. Kise tried to pick the phone up, but Akashi intercepted him.

"We shouldn't look though his phone. Who knows what is in there. We should respect his past," Akashi suggested seriously as he finished his wine.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to see how many conversation he recorded on his phone. What is the worst that could happen," Kise replied as he took the phone out of Akashi's hand. He scrolled his phone downwards and saw how many conversations Kuroko had. Kise eye widened and was left dumbfounded. He showed to everyone, but unsurprising everyone saw it coming. Akashi felt Kuroko's presence, so he told Kise to put the phone back on the table and act natural.

"I got some chips and I have some artichoke dips we can have. Now that I brought the food, where are we in the story?" Midorima reminded him and Kuroko continued on in the story. "People started to notice that something was wrong with me and ask what happened. I usually ignore them, but I would drop some hints on what happen."

"In some your games during that time, we would see that your misdirection was really bad and sometimes your passes were sloppy," Murasakibara remembered, "Heck in the middle of the third, you fainted and we had to carry you out of the court and into the bench."

"That was one of the days that I ran away from my house. My parents made me go over the edge. The lost all faith in not only in my basketball skills, but as their son." Kuroko picked up his phone and showed them another recording:

_"Kuroko… please open the door. We just want you to come," his mom cried in distress, "I'm still your mother."_

_"I know that you are your my mother, but I am mot your son anymore. There something inside your heart that changed both of you."_

_"We are just trying to help you fit in with the school. Just please open the door, you haven't come out that door for almost a day."_

_"I am 19 years old! I can handle problems on my own. I'm not your little child now. Just leave me alone!"_

_"No; I will not leave you. I still love you Kuroko, even if people call you invisible. Just get out of the room! Kuroko?"_

The recording stopped after a moment of silence.

That is when I left through the window and ran away from my house and went in the street." Just then, he heard his doorbell ring. Kise walked down and open the door. There he saw the pink-haired girl. Momoi happily stood there with a basket of food, not knowing what happened inside the house. She asked if she can come in, and he let her though.

There she met up with the Generation of Miracle. "Oh, I see that you saw Kuroko's house. It is nice, isn't it? Just wait till you see the rooms. They are amazing!" Momoi chirped.

"Hey Momoi. We were just talking about the incident. Come join us." She sat next to Aomine and starting to listen to Kuroko.

"After I ran away from the house, I decided to crash at Momoi's place for a few days. Luckily, she had a place for me to stay. He turned to Momoi with a smile as Momoi smiled back, but then his face turned into despair.

"After crashing at Momoi's place, I decided to go to my house to see my parents. I know that my parents were going to be pissed at me, but I didn't that they were going to be that pissed." He picked up his phone once again, made them listen to a conversation:

_"Where were you for the past week? I was so worried about you. Why did you have to run away?" His mother started._

_"You were lucky that we didn't call the police on you. We knew that the publicity was going to hurt you," his father argued._

_"For the past month, we have seen you missing, sad, depressed, and moody. There is a really something bad with you. Why can't you tell us what is wrong with you?"_

_ "What is the point? I wish that you would that you would just accept me as what I am. You act like my invisibility is a bad thing for my life, but It isn't. The reason I felt sad and depressed is because you don't believe me in the past or now! You said that you have faith me from the beginning, but it only masked what you really felt about me, hatred. I just wish you would understand what I'm going through."_

_"You know what; I don't want to hear this crap anymore. If you don't appreciate what we do, there is no point being your parents."_

_"What are you doing with that? Stop it, put it down. No, stop, no, no NO!"_

Everybody was eye-widened and some with their jaws out as the conversation ended on a cliffhanger.

"That is when my parents did the worse thing they could ever do to me, they try to kill me. My dad picked up a kitchen knife and slashes his knife marks on my back. I remember the pain of my back, then blacking out after that. It was the worst experience of my life." Kuroko stood up and took his T-shirt off. There on his back were major scars on his back along his back. Everyone was shocked and Momoi was crying on Murasakibara. No one moved an inch and everybody was so quiet, you could hear a penny drop to the floor.

"I was lucky enough that the slashes were just slashes, and not cuts through my spine, so I lost a lot of blood in the process, but I didn't break any part of the spine. At least, that what my doctor said about my back. Luckily, Momoi came to the rescue and put me into the hospital right before I lost neatly lost all of my blood." Momoi was crying, but she had a big smile on his face.

"No wonder everybody was crying at your school. The people were talking about it, but I didn't believe it. I thought it was a nasty rumor to make them feel pity on him. I never thought it was true. Murasakibara recalled as he sat back down on the couch and ate some of the chips.

"At my school, everybody was talking about it too, but I thought it was just a rumor made up by some of my teammates, but like him, I never thought it was true." Momoi tried to stop crying, but she couldn't stop. Then out of nowhere, they all began to touch his back and felt all of the rigid bumps of his scars on Kuroko. Kuroko tried to feel the pain, as the scar still stings a little, but the pain was too much. He screamed and told everyone to back off. Everyone apologized and sat back down at the couch.

"Before I can continue on, I want you to follow me." They followed him out of the couches and went to a door that was between the couches and the billiard table.

"Now before we looked in, I have to tell you what happen after the knife incident." Everyone nodded at Kuroko continue on. "After the knife incident, I started going into depression. My powers became useless and everyone was making fun of me and thought I basically suck now. Heck, you guys joked around how I can't use my powers unlike you guys." Everybody remember what they said when they were playing with Kuroko and felt guilty about it.

"I felt like that you guys hated me; you didn't want me around because I was just a joke next to you guys. No one cared about me; not only you, but my very own parents exile me from their lives. You can say I was the true shadow of the light. You could also say I was really invisible and that why I use my powers every single day. I felt like the only one in the world that understands me. I felt like on that day that I felt was the right choice.

Kuroko bow his head down and finally open the door. What they saw brought them into their knees and Momoi fainted on Aomine. Everything was quiet until, they all had a tear in their eyes and slowly started crying.

"Oh my god, what have I don't to you," Aomine cried as his hands were cupped from his dreadful tears.

"Why did you have to do that to yourself? I know you were pushed to your limits, but you didn't have to take this way out," Kise sobbed as he lied on Murasakibara's shoulder.

"Why did you go this way? Why… Why… Why did you try to kill yourself?" Aomine screamed. There lied in his room there was a rope that hanged from the fan on top that had a loop just as big as Kuroko's head.

"At the time, there was only 1 option for me to do, and that was death I thought that I would live in peace that everyone would just forget about me, but I guess that I was wrong." Kuroko shed as the rest of the Generation of Miracles were looking around crying. They all saw what they wrote on t the wall above his bed "I just want one person to see me."

"Luckily my parents found, me hanging on the rope and took me to the hospital. That was the first time that someone actually found me as a real person. After I got checked out a week or two later, you guys were there outside the hospital. My heart was finally open and bright when you guys came there, not knowing what happened to me, until now…"

Everybody went up to him and hugged him and was saying things like" We will never leave you ever again," or "Please don't scare us like that, we don't want you to die," or " Just please stay here as long as you can. Just don't leave us from our sight." Then he said something strange.

"You know that this is only one part of many incidents that led up to the tournaments. I have only told you my family part; I haven't told you the rest…"

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter. It took us way longer than usual, but it is done. This chapter basically talked about some parts of the anime it didn't cover on Kuroko's life, like his family and why he is using his power outside of basketball. Well, on that note, try to review this and PM me for ideas in the future. Get ready for Chapter 2 on the weekends, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sister

**That took so long (mostly because I was so lazy and test came up this week), but I had the passion to get this chapter out. I am sort of in a writer's block at the moment, so please help me out. Hope you like it :D**

Chapter 2

The Sister

"What do you mean? This is not the only thing that happens to you?" Aomine snickered as he stopped hugging him.

"Sadly no, there is something that happens after the hospital, but hopefully, it is not as bad as what to me, family wise," Kuroko replied. Everybody stopped crying and decided to go back to the couch.

"After visiting the hospital, I decided that we would celebrate, but I had some bad news to deliver. Did anybody remember what that was?" Kuroko asked.

"It was that you had to go back to America for the treatment and for counseling since it was really cheap there and had more advanced technology," Aomine recalled. Kuroko nodded as he picked up a chip and dipped in the artichoke dip.

"Everybody was happy for me since I was going to leave once again." He paused and then asked," May I asked what happen did you do when I was gone?" They all looked at each other and they all thought to tell them what happened.

Kise started," Well, we just been practicing for the Winter Cup as usual, but that wasn't the, well, weird part."

Aomine continued on with the conversation, "You see when we were playing at the basketball with some stranger on the street; there was a girl that was just watching us behind then fence. We thought that she was just watching us, but then we shouted out for Kuroko to us."

"This was strange because the Winter Cup wasn't up yet and nobody knows what happened to Kuroko in weeks. Everyone forgot about him, except for her and also, she knew about you going to America. So we talked to her after the game," Midorima rambled as he grabbed more of the wine. Kuroko was shocked and looked like he saw a ghost. He knew who it is, but he let them finish before he jumps into conclusion.

"We talked to her after, and she told us nobody knew about outside of the school. She… knew about the suicide," Kise shuddered as he snickered remembering what was in the room.

"She told us some more… personal stuff detail on your life, like your abusive parents, and the drug abusers that you have in your family, and something that happen before school that led you to your powers. I have to tell you, after what I heard about you, I was surprised that you were alive," Murasakibara told to Kuroko.

"Murasa-cchi, do you have a picture of her?" Kuroko asked as he picked up his phone from his table. Akashi searched though his pocket and picked up his wallet. There he picked up a small photo from his wallet and gave it to Kuroko.

Kuroko blanked out as he saw a ghost. The picture brought him to Memory Lane "This is her, she is my sister. She left our house 3 years ago. The police was searching for her, but they couldn't find her. We all thought she was kidnapped and was lay to rot on the ground dead. Is there any way that I could contact her?"

"She gave us her phone number, but I think it is too late now. I can bring it to her tomorrow, hopefully." He turned to the clock and realized that it was 12:00 midnight.

"Yeah we should be going to sleep right now. Do you guys want to crash at my place?" Everyone eagerly nodded their head and was excited because they remember what Momoi said about his rooms when she came into his house. Kuroko lead them up the spiral staircase and they came up to 3 doors on the first floor.

"So, what is behind door number 1?" Kuroko joked as he open the door and they saw what would look like a 5-star room. There was a master bedroom with their own bathroom and a plasma TV. Also there was a mini fridge and the other essential like a table and some drawers. They all drooled at the room.

"Don't worry; there are more rooms in this house," Kuroko told to everyone smiling. After a few minutes walking seeing every room with their eyes glistening, he and Momoi was the only one left alone on the third floor." Do you want to sleep with me, Momoi?" Kuroko asked smiling. She nodded and they both went in the room together in the dark sky.

The next day, everyone came down and everyone ate a bowl of cereal. It seems like almost like that they are treating Kuroko's house like their own. After breakfast, they put on their shoes and headed out .Kuroko's sister gave Kise the address of the house. Everyone kept quiet wondering his response of Kuroko Nothing really happened during the walk.

Jot until they actually get, to the house they were filled with anticipation. "Are you ready Kuroko?" Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded blankly as they look at the door. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. There when they open the door, they saw a girl a little shorter than Kuroko. She had pink, long hair and still had her kitty cat pajamas.

"Kuroko… you're alive. You're ALIVE!" Kuroko's sister cried as she went straight to Kuroko's arm. You can come in wiping her tears on Kuroko's shirt. They all came in and saw that her sister gad a decent home. She had some nice furniture and entertainment, but it wasn't as good as Kuroko's house.

"I can't believe your alive, Kuroko. It had been so long that I see you. How are you? Are you ok? I just want to know!" Her sister keeps said as he hugged Kuroko really hard.

"Ow! You know that hurts Tesume," he replied as he closes his eyes in pain. Tesume was confused because she didn't know about the knife incident.

"Let's sit down Kuroko," she suggested. They both sat down on the sofa ad caught up the 3 years that they were away from each other. As they were talking, the Generation of Miracle, plus Momoi, looked around the house. After searching, they open Tesume's door and trey saw a wall full of what looked like newspaper. They stroll along the walls and saw that they were all about Kuroko.

What are you guys doing in my room?" Tesume growled as she stomped inside her room." Who are you guys?"

"Um, Tesume, those are my friends, you know, the Generation of Miracle I was talking about. They know about the incident too." Kuroko whispered in her sister's ear.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Feel free to look around. I didn't know that you guys were best friends and know about the incident," Tesume apologized.

"It is ok, we should have asked first. You have quite the collection here, how did you get all of these articles?" Murasakibara asked.

"I collected the entire sports magazine. Usually they have the 'Player of the Week' and you guys were always their surprisingly.

"Why did you put all of these articles on the wall? How long did it take you?" Kise questioned as he ate a bag of chips.

"It took me around 1 week to prepare all of this. The reason why I had the effort to put these on my wall is because I wanted to make a shrine for Kuroko. After I heard about the suicide, I put these on the wall to…give … self-esteem and hope that if there was any chance, you were alive."

"Well you sis a good job, and your miracle came true," Kuroko joked. She smiled and hugged him. She invited everybody to her living room.

"Does anybody want anything? She asked as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. They asked for some food, anything she had. A few moments later, she came back with a sushi platter she had bought yesterday.

"You know, I can kind of see the resemblance between you two. You loo the same and act the same too," Aomine Midorima laughed as he took a sushi out of the tray and dipped it in soy sauce. She laughed and sat down with the rest of the gang.

They all shared their stories on their games and the funny and the sad times of the last year Winter Cup. Then, out of nowhere, Momoi asked," Hey Kuroko, you didn't tell us about our trip to America. Do you mind if can tell us?"

"Sure, it is as not as tear-jerking as my family life. Let's get started."

**I thank you for reading this chapter. I guess you can say that this was a filler chapter since nothing really happen other than her sister Tesume was introduced. Like I said in the beginning, I am sort of in a writer's block so can you guys give me an idea what to do next. I am going to talk about his trip to America next, but other than that I have nothing. I hope you like this chapter and write reviews so I can see what I did right or wrong. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: America

**I am going to upload this chapter no matter what. I said that I will upload a chapter per week or even more in the future since I know what to write about after this chapter. The last 3 chapters were just build up to what happened during the Winter Cup. I hope you like this chapter :D.**

Chapter 3

America

The plane trip was ok, if you subtract the back pain I had after the plane. I had first-class so they had everything from movies, bathroom and food service, I got some comments about my back and my neck, but I lied most of the time. When I got out of the plane, I got my luggage and took a cab to… I think to New York."

"Do you have any picture?" Tesume wondered as she learned near him.

"I do have some, but I will show you after the story," Kuroko replied as he pushed her away. "Anyway, I was there because they wanted me to get some treatment pills for both my back and for my depression in order I can play basketball and to play the Winter Cup.

My doctor paid for my room and that was when the sad part of America happened, well at least one part of it. You see my room was at the heart of… New York. There were many skyscraper and building, but many strip clubs and rumors of rape and brutal murders. I guess that the rumors are true. I heard a cream from the room next to me. I first thought it was just the neighbors doing something, but I heard some words like 'stop it' or 'don't kill me.' I ran towards the next room and kicked the door open.

Inside was a scared boy on the red couch and her mother scared, hugging the boy. On the floor, was a body, not lifeless, but a pool of blood on him. I called the police and the ambulance and try to help the father. I asked then what happened, but they don't know since they just saw a person with a mask and cut his back. I stopped mid-way putting pressure on him since in reminded me of the incident and what happened to me"

Everyone went silent. They were picturing what happened to Kuroko in that room. Horrified, Akashi asked Kuroko, "Is he ok?"

"Yes, luckily. I heard that he went out of the hospital a week later with some minor cuts and nothing broken or punctured, but that is beside the point."

"Why are you telling us this story? It is not that sad, and it felt like that it is irrelevant." Aomine asked as he grabbed some juice.

"One, you are a heartless person that is not afraid of death and two, it is just a small part of a bigger picture of what happened during the Winter Cup.," Kuroko paused and then continue on" After the incident, they gave me the treatment and they gave me the address to the counselor."

"How was it? I heard that it was a harsh place to go. Was it bad or was it good but boring?" Momoi asked as she slumps on the couch.

"I was great, it had a really good atmosphere of happiness with other people and the counselor was very nice and gave me everything I needed to be happy. They were there just to change my life. The people there were exactly like me. They been through the same thing as I been, something even worse. The stories were very close to me, especially a guy named Thomas.

Thomas was an orphan. His mother died at birth and his father was very drunk and smoked cigarettes during his life and got into trouble with drugs. He was moved to an orphanage because of the State of New York Court. He had a really bad time over there, being neglected all the time with the other people over there, just like his father and his mother. He would break stuff, the children would blame him for everything, and he would get into fights. The people who own the orphanage try to kick him out, but the state doesn't permit that.

He tried to be good and change his way the people look at him by getting good grades and changing his attitude toward the other child, do chords, but all of the 13 children were basically bulling him until he was a teenager. One day, he brought to himself did somewhat the same thing I did too myself. He took a whole bottle of sleeping pills and tries to drown himself in the bathtub. One of the orphans were found him in the bathroom and called the police. There were wondering why he was so quiet, but what they found what happened to him."

"So basically, what you kind of did to yourself," Tesume shouted as she grab some orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah, it kind of touched my heart, but the reason why I am telling you this is because that I told him my story, and he said if I told my story, he would tell him his and play basketball with me. So we play basketball. I taught him how to do some passes I do and taught me how… to shoot." Kuroko recollected. Everyone laughed since everyone knows that Kuroko can't shoot. The only time they remember him shooting a ball and making the shot over Murasakibara (or should I saw through him)

"How did that work out for you?" Midorima joked, "Can you shoot as good as me?"

"Well, if you saw the finals of my game, you would see that I was pretty decent." Kuroko replied back. His face went blank. He did remember seeing the game on the second deck of the court and what he is capable of." I'll get into that later in the story. Anyways, we practiced for an hour, and played together with other people from the counselor.

"Other than basketball and your life, he was New York City?" Momoi asked

"You have been asking me about that, haven't you? Well like I said, there were strip clubs and rape cases on where I live, but other than that it was very much bright, and well tall. There were tall buildings to say the least. There were bright lights and had a lot of flashing colors."

"Did you see any attractions on anything special?" Kise questioned as he grab a glass an pour some orange juice.

"I saw the Big Apple and what was it called… oh the Statue of Liberty. I also saw an NBA game. They are really good and their defense and offence are really solid and their plays are much better than ours. I think that they are much better than us."

"Oh course they are. They are in the NBA, but I think believe that we could get in. Well, most of us could get in," Kise laughed.

"Yeah, you can laugh now, but when I getting I'll be at my mansion laughing at you," Aomine dreamed as he picked of the remaining sushi on the platter.

"Ha, ha, ha are you talking about me. Anyways, I video tape some of the plays on tape so my team could look at it and make some plays. We did well at some of them, but most were very difficult and hard to execute, but that is not important yet.

After the game, I had to go back to my apartment since I had to go back to sleep, but when I open my sheet I saw it was one of the people of the counselor. I think her name as Betty. I was in shock that someone knew that I was at the counseling and knew one of the people here. Also, that the person that killed her knew where I lived.

"Did you have any idea how she died? How did she even get inside your room? Why are their murders in that part of town?" Akashi interrogated him curiously what happened to her.

"The police said that my door was pickpocketed from a bobby pin and the body was dragged from one place to another. As to your final question, I don't know how she died and if I knew, it would take months or weeks on how she died. They said that I should take my luggage and leave this place as fast as possible. So I took my stuff and headed out.

I was traumatized by what I saw and the person that did this had no heart or soul. When I boarded on that pane, well, let's just say, did you see the local newspaper on…" Kuroko picked his phone out of his pocket to look at the calendar and continued,"2014, August 6, or anywhere near that date."

Everyone shook there head no. Nobody read the newspaper for years. They read some magazine, articles on the computer, and some books for upcoming exams, but never a newspaper. "Of course you haven't. Well, Tesume, can you turn on your laptop?" he asked. She got out her laptop and turned it on. He whispered in her ear what to type on Google.

"Tesume, want to tell the story?" He told Tesume. She started rambling.

"When he boarded the plane, he was doing fine for the first 30 mines of the plane ride," she started as she was typing on the computer like she playing chopsticks very slowly on the piano." A few minutes later, one of the engine was busted and the commander lost control of the airplane,. Everyone started to panic when they heard the news and started to run around the airplane .The fight attended that were clam try to keep everything down and keep everyone in place, but everyone was too scared to think that they are going to land safely.. Kuroko, according to him, just stood there doing nothing in the plane with the entire ruckus, but I highly doubt it.

The plane was at the altitude of 4,000 feet when people started to get out of the airplane. I wouldn't blame them since that they were about to die because they were going to land in the middle of the Pacific Ocean according to this article. Luckily, Kuroko got one of the last parachutes from under his seat and jumped and somehow deploy his parachute. He landed in the ocean, of course, but the hardest part of the incident happened, trying to get to shore. Yes, they saw an island on the shore, but a human eye could be tricked by an illusion on the ocean.

Everyone had an inflatable boat with them with some food and water just in case for this reason. The people though were more worried of surviving this than actually taking care of themselves."

They were all in shock "I don't believe you, let me see that article." She turned the computer over and there was an article in the Japan Times with a picture of people on the ocean in distress with hard waves and lightning striking down on the ocean. They saw in the background the plane falling in the distance.

"Can I continue on?" Tesume asked. They all nodded. She continued," The people scrambled to get their luggage, people crying and people trying to get on someone boat. They knew that they were at the verge of death. Everyone calm down and help one another as we sailed to shore. Everyone calmed down after hours of rowing. They ration of the food and drank the water bottle just to keep us alive, yet the weather, the ocean and the waves were the one that took the lives."

"After the countless days, I and what looked like 30 people came closer and closer to land to the point to that they were on the beach," Kuroko took over the story. "When we actually got onto the land, it felt like I was in heaven and for the countless days I was stuck in sea, I felt like that I was in hell and back. Luckily, the Winter Cup was weeks away and was around the corner. I guess you can say that that year was as lucky as Midorima charms that he had for the past 2 years."

"Can I see that article again?" Akashi questioned. She turned the computer over and put it on the table. Minutes later after reading it, they had a face in which they were both socked and survived.

"How the hell did are you still playing basketball Kuroko? One day you committed suicide in your house, the next day you are rowing your boat to the Japan Island just to save 30 to 40 lives on an inflatable boat," Murasakibara blurted.

"A better question is how you are still alive? Like you said, you burned and in hell and survived," Kise coughed

"Well, if you saw the finals of the Winter Cup, you would see what happened to me?" Then there were silence. Tesume was confused, since she doesn't watch basketball.

"The shadow… I never wanted to be reminded of that Kuroko, or even that figured," Aomine shuddered.

"Well, I have to meet some friends at the mall, so bye!" Momoi said. They all said their farewell and she left the house.

"So Tesume want to come with us?" She nodded her head and everyone stood up. They put on their shoes and started to walk back to Kuroko's place. "You don't know what happened? Well, I wouldn't be surprised since you never watch basketball. You only follow it." They reached a corner store near Tesume house. "Want to buy something?"

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter. At this part forward, I know what do now. So, I will try my best to upload faster my chapters and see I can free up some more time on my schedule to write more. Hopefully, school won't catch up with me. I hope you like this chapter and write a review or PM me or just favorite and follow my story. **


	5. Chapter 4:Warm-Up Game

**So chapter 4 is here, a day early :D. I want to make it that I actually make it more quickly, but I can't type on the weekend since I need to take a break from writing and typing. So, I'll see what I can do. Anyways here is the fourth chapters in this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Warm-up Game

W"Like I said before, it was 2 weeks away from the Winter Cup and I was practicing with my team to face our first team. I showed them the plays that I got from America and videotaped. We tried to do some of the plays the NBA people try to do. We saw that some of the plays were very basic that we haven't thought of, like screening the defender so the person s shooting can shoot, but some of it was very much hard since they rely on ball movement, and some were reliant on individual skill.

When we were skirmishing with Kaijo and we dominated them with our plays, but they only got close to winning since we made costly turnovers that we committed doing some of the tougher plays. Other than that, the defense was very solid following the player's pattern and Kagami jumping power shut down Kise.

"Playing against them was tough with the news plays they were making. Sure my copy cat were keeping us in the game, but that wasn't enough since there team synergy was very good. My team lost 105-93."

"Are you sure you're just saying that to hide how bad you are in basketball," Tesume joked as he ate some of the chips. Everybody laughed at him.

"Ha, ha, ha…. Anyways, during that week, we kept practicing and was skirmishing with miscellaneous team at random that Riko gave us. We won all of the games, yet it felt like that we didn't get all of our plays solid. So, we practiced more and more of not only the new American ways, but our original plays. We took some our plays and modified it since we say some other teams play like, Too and Yosen.

We would test some of the new plays with some of the other teams, like before. We were worried about Aomine and Midorima's skills and how to work around it. For the last week or so, it was a trial and error to form a somewhat perfect defense and offence; this is including my invisible drive and phantom shot and Kagami jumping skill.

Moving towards the Winter Cup we were basically set to play our first game with confidence. The confidence was up and our determination was on our face. Our first team to play was quite a twist; it was Kaijo team, the team we played with. This brought us lots of concern since they are a team that both know our plays and their offence and defense was really good.

How I told my game make it feel like that it was easy, but it was really hard, their defense was very solid since they know what is going to happen like Kagami's dunks and doubling team our shooting guard and challenging him to shoot an impossible shot or a really hard shot.

Their offence was really solid too. Not only Kise copycat was really effective, but there whole team was shooting very good too. They would trick our team to double team one of us so they could easily drive in and dunk it in. They also have their own cleaver plays, like pump faking and driving in or passing."

"Did you guys want to go to the basketball courts I went Kuroko to show me some of his plays. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from the shadow, Murasakibara asked as he munched on some chips and carry a bag of candy, chips and other treats. After arguing for a minutes, they decided that they would make the effort to walk the mile to the basketball courts.

"We were doing well in our games cruising were one in their path, but that all stopped because of you guys. I am not saying you're unstoppable especially you Murussa-cchi, but I'll get to that later. We beat all of our teams in order to get into the Parliamentary in the other tournament, but you guys also did too. Heck I think Aomine shut out one of the team's 120-0. It was hilarious, yet very dangerous since I knew you improve so much."

It was easy beating teams because there wasn't anybody from the Generation on Miracle , yet when we saw you guys playing other teams, we saw how much you guys improve too, especially you Kuroko since I know what happen to you," Aomine boasted while crossing the street.

"Hey Kuroko! Kuroko! Come over here!" a girl was screaming about his height. They all squinted at the girl and came to the conclusion that it was Kuroko's coach, Riko. She started to dash to them and panted when she got to them.

"God you guys walk so fast. So I heard from your sister or whatever that girl is, that you guys were talking about last year's Winter Cup, Kuroko. Kuroko, can you come with me? We are talking about the Winter Cup too," Riko requested.

"Well, um you see… I am kind of busy," she whispered. He waved and the Generation of Miracle and Tesume turned around 50 yard. She was shocked that he was with since the last time they actually was all together was a year ago when they are congratulating Kuroko for his Winter Cup victory.

"Oh I didn't see you guys. I'll just text you the files and what we were doing," Riko said. She turned around and saw a cap and went inside it and it drove away.

"What was that all about?" Midorima asked as picked a bag of chips from the plastic bag.

"Oh it was nothing, just watching the plays of the other teams, that's it. I just told her that I would hang out with you guys," Kuroko replied as he started walking back to them.

"Did she say that she was going over our plays? I'd so; did she give you any videos?" Midorima asked. He answered yet, but she was going to give to him later in the day. Minutes passed by chatting to one another and they finally got to the basketball.

"So after you show me these plays, do you guys want to go to my house or do you want to just play until sunset?" They all decided that they would just take a cab to Kuroko's house. They headed to the basketball courts and got a basketball Kagami hides behind a tree. They started playing as Tesume was going to shop at a local supermarket. Kuroko was shooting the backdoor and the screen and shooting play.

After 2 hours of playing with each other, they all met up by the street and got a cab back to Kuroko "mansion". Everyone went into the living room and he plugged his phone into a cord that connected to the TV and extracted one of the file that Riko sent during his practice.

The video started out in the first quarter with Kagami and Kise with a jump ball. This coach blew his whistle and threw the ball up in the air between them. Bothe of them jumps up to the ball like it was the last piece of chocolate. Kagami jumping abilities help him tip the ball to Kuroko.

Seirin started out with the ball. Kuroko passed the ball to Furihata and they started with a basic pick and roll and scored a point. Not surprisingly, Kise did the same think with Kasamatsu and score back. They try to the backdoor trick, but Kise saw the play and stole the ball away from Kagami and started a fast break. Kagami blocked the ball from Kise and chucked at Mitobe and shot a 3. 5-2, Seirin made an early lead. Fans were cheering for their own team wearing their school color and screaming to the basketball courts. Sweating from their head to their toes, they try their best to go in to the Winter Cup.4 minutes later; it was 17-16 Seirin lead.

The pick and roll was a really good strategy, other than that first time since no one on Kaijo didn't have Emperor Eye, but the copycat of Kise is what really pulling them close to the game and there defense was getting better by the minute.

7 minutes into the game and it is 23-23 a tied game. The pick and roll was getting bad since they know what to do in order to steal the ball. Kuroko's passes was becoming more predictable on who they are passing it to and had to rely on the individual skill to carry the first game. They went back to their own plays, but Kise team took the lead. The first quarter ended and it was 31-35, Kise's team was winning.

The video cut to the second quarter with Kuroko's having the ball and taking the ball out. He sees Kagami backdooring Kise and jumped up and dunked the ball by the Ignite pass by Kuroko. Kise try to do the same think, but he was stolen by Kagami and passed to Tsuchida and he shot a 3. Kaijo took a time out 3 minutes in and it was 40- 40.

Kaijo took out the ball with Kasamatsu and took the ball. He passed the ball to Hagakawa and went up and shoots. Kagami tried to block the ball, but all he got was a pump fake. He moved to the side and drained a 3-pointer. The crowd went wild when they saw this. The clocks is ticking and it was halfway in the quarter and it was 59-53 Kaijo winning. Riko took a time out

Kise was back onto the court with determination and rest. Kawahara swished the 15-footer on the right side. Kise did the same thing, but over Kagami. Kuroko screen Kasamatsu and Kawahara back off and shot an open 3 in the corner, Kise then chocked the ball half court to Kobori and made an easy bucket.

"Every second count guys," screamed Izuki as he passes the ball to Tsuchida. He faked Hayakawa in the drive step back and shot a 4. The quarter on that 3 and the score was 63-63, Seirin lead.

The crowd was roaring as they bigamy the third quarter. The player itself had enough sweat to fill a whole pool, but the one thing that everybody was is tired.

The quarter resumed into the third with Kuroko with a Cyclone Pass to Kagami and then dunked the ball. Kise dribbled to the half-court line and saw both Kagami and Tsuchida double-teaming him. He tried to pass the ball, but Kuroko stole the ball. He passed the ball to Hgugu and made a lay-up. Seirin took a commanding lead 72-61.

4 minutes in and Seirin is looking hot but not until Kise is draining in a few shot, along with the rest of Kaijo team. Nakamura passed it to Nakamura and then to Kobori. Kagami post on to the center, but it left Muriyama for an open 3. Kise broke Kagami and dodge Kuroko's back tip. 2 points was made for Kaijo, and they were clawing back into a 3 point game. Kuroko was found with 2 people in front of him, but all he did was an Ignite pass to Kagami and he dunked the ball in. Kagami high fived as they run down the court.

The hot air filled the air with the heavy breathing and the screaming of the crowd screaming their team on. It was am intense game since it was the game that would make them go into the Winter Cup. The score was 82-87. Everyone was tired. 2 minutes left in the quarter. Kaijo was leading, but the lead was cut to two when Kawahara scored 3 points behind the arch.

Kise then answered back with an open 3 in the corner. After that Kuroko try to pass the ball in, but it was stolen but it was stolen by Kise. 2 points went to Kaijo and it a tied game 83-83. The quarter ended on that note. The game was getting more intense as Kaijo got the ball. Everyone was panting down to their knees and was about to collapse. Still have a chance of going into the Winter Cup; it was at the tip of the tongue.

Kise passed the ball to Kasamatsu and he shoots the ball, but it bounce off the rim. Kagami rebounded the ball and chucked it Mitobe and he made it in, they try to chuck the ball to Kise but it was blocked by Mitobe and he made the open lay-up.

The lead became immensely big and it was 95-85. The team was hyped and was ready to scream that they were going into the Winter Cup. Kaijo was determined to make it back into the game, but it there were extremely tired, especially Kise. Seirin were rolling in this game and they extended the lead to 105-90. They slipped up in the process. A t one point in the game, they were only up by 7, but the pick and roll and backdooring was really putting the nail in the coffin in the Kaijo team.

When they have possession, Kuroko was in a triple team, but all he had to do was a vanishing drive and passed it to Kagami and dunked it again. They were crushing them 115-102 at the final minutes. Kaijo was shocked how much Seirin tricked them with their plays. They knew that they improved and they won last year's Winter Cup, but they never play like this. They were more aggressive than last year their skills were better and the plays they make were strange, but effective.

They try to get back into the game, which they did mostly in this game, but every time they were leading or in the lead by 1 or 10 points, but Seirin somehow claw back in the game. The fourth quarter was dominated by Seirin, talking every possession and shooting (or dunking) it in.

The buzzer rang and the score was 135-115, Seirin was going into the Winter Cup. After some cheering from the crowd, the video went blank.

**Chapter 4 done….. some more odd more to go. I will do the whole Winter Cup and include some of Aomine and the Generation of Miracles games if I can, but my hands are hurting. I will try to make a chapter on Thursday or Friday it just depends on how I feel and if have any idea. Tell me any tips or any ideas on upcoming chapters or stories. Keep reading and have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 5: Start a Fire

**Been a while haven't it. I was busy with project and school in general. So I'll try to make this chapter and the chapter I already made in my spare time .I will try to make 2 chapters this week. I just hope my laziness won't get to me.**

Chapter 5

Start A Fire

"The game was very much a tense game with the crowd cheering us on and the pressure of going into the Winter Cup, but you got the better of me and beat me and my team. I wish that I would join the Winter Cup, though," Kise told to Kuroko as he patted him on the back.

"It was really a tough game, but you think that game was tough, it was just only the beginning. Everybody else made too, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara and my next game was actually Midorima, Shotoku. We thought it was a walk in the park, but we were barely keeping up to them in the first half."

"Really? We were doing the exactly the same thing, trying to keep up with you guys. It was a miracle that we were in the lead," Midorima replied as he walked to the fridge to get food for them.

" I was not sure what you guys were doing, but it seems that you were improving in game . I guess we were just caught off guard," Kuroko told Midorima as he tapping his phone to put a video on TV. He pushed play and a whistle blew.

The match was the quarterfinals Seirin vs Shotoku. The winner of this team would go to the semifinal against Too, Aomine's team. At jump ball, the ball went up in the middle of the court between Midorima and Kagami. Midorima jumped just enough so he could tip the ball to his center, Otsubo. Shotoku has first possession of the game. Otsubo passed the ball to Midorima and he ran the ball to half court, he was against Kagami, which wasn't surprising. He crossed Kagami and shot the 3 and made it.

Kuroko took the ball out and Cyclone passed the ball to Kagami, which he dunked the ball. Midorima got the ball from Takau and he shot the free throw. Kagami tried to pass the ball to Mitobe so he could make the ball inside the key, but it was blocked by Otsubo. He passed the ball to Kimura and he made an easy layup. It was now 7-3, Shotoku with an early lead.

Two minutes in the game, Midorima kept abusing his power and shot some outside shots. Kuroko got the ball and he held the ball. Midorima was in shocked and knew what he was going to do. Kuroko jumped up and shot, but Midorima jumped up to blocked it. Yet, the ball went through him creating the Phantom Shot and making the ball in. He was eye-widened since he only made 1 shot before this and also how he couldn't figure out how he couldn't block the ball.

The game progressed on that shot and Midorima passed it to Takau and he shot 15 footer from the corner, but it bounced off the rim. Kagami rebounded the ball and got back to the ground. He passed the ball to Kawahara and he made a lay-up. The patterned of Midorima shooting the ball in and making in and Seirin trying to respond began to slow down. Riko called a time out to consult the team.

The game resumed with Mitobe being subbed out so Fukuda could play in and they also replaced Kuroko with Izuki. They started the game with 3 minutes to go with the score of 30-21, Shotoku leading still. Midorima passed the ball to Kimura and then to Takau. Kagami tried to block him, but he shot before he could get to him. He shot and it made it in. Seirin answered back with an open 3 after Kagami screened Miyaji and leaving Kawahara some space to make the 3. Midorima got possession of the ball and pass the ball to Miyaji. He took a shot from the corner but it hit the backboard too hard. Fukada rebounded the ball and he passed it full court to Kagami and he dunked the ball in .Midorima got the ball from outside the court. He dribbled the ball and threw the ball in the air. It had a large hang time, but at the end of it, the ball made it.

Everyone was shocked, but not surprised. It just means that he can't use it that often then unless he wants to risk injury. Izuki took out the ball and gave it to Kagami and he passed the ball to Kawahara. There he would see Kagami backdooring Midorima and he passed it to Kagami in the air and he dunked the ball in when the buzzer rang.

The quarter ended on that note and the score was 33-24, with Shotoku having a huge lead on Seirin. The video then cut to the second quarter. The ball was with Kuroko and he passed in the ball to Tsuchida. He then passed it to Furihata and he gave it back to Kagami with full speed. He then drove in and dunked the ball over Midorima. He made it in and Seirin was trying to rally back to the game. Midorima was running around trying to find someone open, but Kuroko just stole the ball away from him. He then Ignite Pass Kai to Kawahara and he made the wide open 3.

Midorima then shot the ball over Kagami and he made it in from inside the key. The score was now 36-26 Shotoku is the lead, yet the Seirin tried to get back in this game a quarter in the second quarter. Kuroko passed to Kawahara and then he passed it mid-court to Izuki and he then shot the ball from the backboard and shot in .Then the next play, Midorima tried to pass the ball to the center, but it got stolen by Kuroko from behind. Kuroko dashed to mid court and passed backward to Kagami and he dunked in.

The Seirin cut the lead down to six and it looks like that they were rallying the team into this game. Yet it wouldn't be easy for the Seirin for to catch up since Midorima was still there shooting. Midorima shot a corner 3 from some ball passing from Shotoku. Yet, Kuroko dribbled up to the 3 point line, not using the misdirection, Izuki was coming in for the screen, but Kuroko did the Vanishing drive in before he could screen Midorima. He then passed it to Kawahara from the corner and he made a 3.

The lead is now getting smaller and smaller after a row of lay-up and plays to make the lead to 3, a one possession game. Shotoku took a timeout to plan and rest. 1 minute in the game and Midorima took the ball out. He then passed the ball to Takau and then he passed the ball to Miyaji and he shot the ball, but Kagami tipped the ball and it then hit the rim but Otsubo hit the ball in for 2 points.

Now there is 2 minutes in the game, and nothing much has changed other than the score. There is the same line up and the lead was still by three. Both of the teams have a solid defense and offence, but Shotoku tried to extend the lead. Midorima passed the ball to Kimura and then got double teamed, but he passed back to Midorima and he scored a 3. Kuroko then passed the ball to Kagami and he jumped for the ball from the key and he made the ball in.

Now there is only one minute in the game and the score was 45-51. Midorima tried to run down the shot clock and shot the ball, but Kuroko with his misdirection stole the ball at 30 seconds on the clock. He then passed the ball to Fukada. He then waited out the clock inside the key, passing the ball to everyone. Finally 10 seconds on the clock, and Kuroko tapped the ball to Kawahara shot from beyond the arch and he made it in. Now 5 second in the game. Midorima then dribble the ball and shot it in from full court. The buzzer rang on that note and it was half time with the score of 48-54, Shotoku to control of the first quarter. The video automatically cut to the third quarter with Kuroko having first possession. He passed the ball to Tsuchida and then to Furihata. Furihata found Kagami backdooring on Miyaji and he then alley-op to Kagami and Meteor Jam the ball into the basket.

The next possession was On Midorima. He then crossed over Kagami and he then shot the ball over him and made it, but on the other side of the court Kuroko Cyclone pass the ball to Koganei and he shot a 3 from the corner. The rhythm of the Shotoku was slipping and the lead was gone 3 minutes in the game was the score was now 62-62, with the rally of Seirin making them tie the game. Midorima is now in the third quarter is getting double teamed from Tsuchida and Fukada. He would be force to pass the ball or take a risky shot and have the risk of being tipped.

The strategy has been going on for the first half of the quarter and it looked like it is working in a sense that they are only driving in the key and making it in 50% of the time with the help of Izuki keeping a little pressure on the Takau.

The lead fell into the hand of Seirin, but it is a very small of 2, 7 minute in the game with the score of 67-69, but it a lead that brought the confidence back up to Seirin. Shotoku then took a time out. After a 30 second timeout, Otsubo would take the ball out and then passed the ball to Midorima. He would step back and shoot a 3 and they would regain the lead, but Izuki would have the ball and then pass the ball to Tsuchida and he would answer back with a 3.

Midorima with the pressure of Tsuchida and Fukada passed the ball to Takau, but it got stolen by Mitobe. He would chuck the ball to Izuki and he would drive in with a layup and make it in. Midorima then would chuck the ball back to Miyaji, but it was then picked off by Koganei. He then dribbled to the 3 point line and he shot the ball and it made it in. The Seirin team was getting a big lead heading off to the fourth quarter.

8 minutes in this game and Seirin has a 7 point lead with a score of 73-79, but Shotoku was determined to get back inside this game. Midorima passed the ball to Otsubo and he made an easy jump shot from inside the key. Fukada passed the ball in the ball to Izuki and he dashed to the 3 point line. He stopped and tries to shoot over Midorima, but he blocked the ball. He then saw Otsubo running to the key, so chucked the ball to him and he then chucked the ball to him and he made a lay-up.

The lead is now cut into a 4 point game, but it is 2 minutes to go and Seirin want to extend this lead as much as possible. Kawahara put the ball in and it is grabbed by Fukuda and he made it inside the key, but Midorima then chucks it at Kimura at half court and then he passes the ball to Miyaji and he shoots a jumper and he makes it in. Izuki then passes the ball to Tsuchida and then at Koganei he shoot over Miyaji.

There is one minute in the third quarter and it was 75-83 Seirin with a commanding lead. The lead was getting out of hand after Izuki scored an open 3, but Midorima scored back with a half-court to make it back to the 7 point game. The Shotoku team than double teamed Izuki and they stole the ball away from him, a trick from the Seirin book. They took the ball and then pass it to Midorima and he made the 3. It is now a 4 possession ball game with 30 seconds on the clock. Seirin want the last possession of the game. They run down the shot clock and then boom! Mitobe shots inside the key and he makes it in from the free throw line with 3 second to go. He passed the ball to Miyaji and he try to make the ball from half court, but he just air ball. The buzzer rang and the score is 78-85, Seirin in the lead and would look hot in the fourth quarter.

Seirin team looked hot and would look hotter in this quarter. They had the A team well rested: Kuroko, Kagami, Mitobe, Izuki, and Kawahara as for the Shotoku, they have their A-team too: Midorima, Takau, Otsubo, Miyaji, and Kimura, but they played the whole game without a rotation, so they are a little shaken up. The key factor of this game is Kagami jumping abilities wasn't used yet, and he became more aware with the pump fake after the first game against Kaijo.

The whistle rang and it was Shotoku ball with Midorima having the ball. He got double team from Kawahara and Mitobe. He was force to pass to Kimura and it was stolen by Kuroko. They all sprinted to the key and Kagami Meteor Jam the ball from Kuroko alley op and made it in. Now it was 1v1, Kagami vs Midorima. Midorima try to shoot over him, but he tip the ball just enough to make it hit the rim and bounce off. He then rebounded the ball and passed it to Kuroko and he touched pass the ball to Tsuchida who shot a 3.

The rhythm of the Shotoku was gone and they were slipping faster than a landslide. Midorima tried to make some plays in the fourth quarter in general, but he can't with Kagami extreme pressure and with the rest of them defending very well with the rest of his teammate. The wild card, Kuroko is hard to spot since he doesn't have the Emperor eye. So Kuroko finds a way to steal to ball or block it mid-way since he can read the plays just by common sense and with the help of movement Midorima feet.

The fourth quarter was dominated by Seirin taking a 10 point game in the first 3 minutes in the game, but that is not without its flaws and problems. When Midorima tried to pass the ball, Kuroko stole the ball, but he wacked him in the process and then he crashed to into Otsubo who was running full speed to defense. They were standing around him seeing if he was ok, but he was bleeding from the head and he was unconscious. They had to take him out of the game and replace him with Hgugu.

The game went out find without him. They decided that they would triple team him and one of them would out of random just steal the ball from behind, but that is without its flaws. Sometimes he would be able to pass the ball and make an easy 3. This would happen 5 times, so they would just stick back to man to man with only Kagami guarding him.

The score became very much unbearable as they always answer back with a three of their own if they score a three. It is like that they took the whole concept of Kise abilities into consideration, but it seems to be working out for them. The score was now 95-110, a 20 point lead that is coming from Seirin. They are looking at the semifinal against Aomine. It was going to look like that they were going to win.

8 minutes in the game and their prediction was looking high after extending their lead from 20 to 25. It was a big statement from Seirin and shows that the training of Izuki 3 pointer really paid off at the end, since he could find a rhythm going the whole game. The defense between Kagami and Midorima was in favor of Kagami with his Jumping abilities and pressure against Midorima in general made the game change in the 3rd and fourth quarter. The Shotoku made some shots in the fourth, but the defense and the predictability of team was enough to make Seirin take the lead.

At the end the buzzer rang and Seirin won with a score of 110-125. Seirin won the game. At the end they bowed and greeted one another and the video stopped.

"Are you ok Kuroko? Did I hurt you that much?" Midorima said in shock remembering him actually doing that in game.

"I am fine. It just what happen after that is what made me mad…" Kuroko murmured

"What happened? Did something happen to you?" Aomine asked as he ate noodle that he got from the microwave.

"Did you see me at the semifinal against you?" he asked. He sat there in awe remembering that he didn't see him there ever. He thought that he was invisible the whole time. "Yeah, I wasn't at the game, and I tell you why and why it made me mad…"

**Finally I am done with Chapter 5 .I t is a very long one, but I feel like that the next chapter is going to be longer due to the fact that I prepared this chapter for a long time. It is going to be somewhat tense and very chilling if I say so myself and would leave your question, hopefully. I hope you read the next chapter. Review and follow my story to get caught up. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ignition

**This is a rush to type, but I typed it anyways It is really hard trying to type something really fast under pressure, but I did anyways. This chapter is mostly going to focus on the leadway to the nest chapter so… yeah, I hope you like it**.

**Chapter 6**

**Ignition**

"What do you mean, Kuroko? I distinctly remember you seeing you during the warmup and before that. We talked before that too. Are you sure your memory is not screw up?" Aomine recalled as he ate some udon soup that he got from the microwave.

"Yes, that is true. I was in at the warm up and we talked about our game before the game. Those things are true, but I think you misunderstood me. Let me ask you again. Did you see me at the semifinal against you in game?" Kuroko repeated as he lied on the other couch. He remembers that he saw him not getting subbed or playing the starting lineup.

"No, I guess," Aomine replied to Kuroko.

"Ok, Good. Now we are on the same page now. After the practice, we went back to the locker room to talk to plan about the Too team and how to counter them. We talked about the plays and the defense around your fee flow. After we were done talking, we all went out of the locker room, one by one. I was the last one left because of my concussion I had during the last game, so I had to put on my bandages on before I have to get onto the court. When I got onto the court I met up with some strangers outside the locker room…"

"Who were they? Are they people that we know or stranger from a random place?" Tesume asked as he keeps eating chips he got from the corner store.

"Remember the time we play with the people at the park and we dominated them, Kise? I think you weren't there Tesume, but they were part of a team, I just forgot the name." Kuroko questioned. Kise nodded and Kuroko continued on. "It was those people I think that were there. Anyways, they talked to me about the game before it even started…"

_"Do you remember me Kuroko? You should. We are the people that you always beat inside the court." The first stranger smirked._

_"No, not really. There are a lot of people that play at the basketball court. You have to be specific." Kuroko replied, kind of in fear._

_"Let's see…We are the people that you beat first Kise and Kagami before the summer tournament or whatever it is called. Now do you remember?" The other stranger recalled._

_"Oh yeah, you guys are the people who were bullying the other people on the court. What do you want from me?" _

_"Well, if you remember you beat us inside the tournament and outside it. So what do you think we want from you?"_

_"Too be honest, I don't know. What do you want?"_

_"We want you. Ha, ha, ha…" There the stranger hit Kuroko in the back of the head with a baseball bat, knocking him unconscious. He then put him inside a trash bag. _

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked munching on some chips.

"Ok here." Kuroko took out his phone from the TV plug and scroll down to throw his videos. He taps on the last one and pressed play.

_Ugh…where am I at? What is this thing? Am I getting kidnapped?" Kuroko seem dazed waking up inside a van that the stranger threw him in._

_"Well, well, well, looks like the phantom has woken up. Well good, we were getting bored going—well, I shouldn't tell you because it would ruin the fun for all off now would it?" One of the strangers taunted_

_"Why are you doing this to me? What are we doing? Where are we even going? Am I in sort of kind of trouble?" Kuroko had so many questions twirling his mind._

_"Now what is with these kinds of questions? This isn't Jeopardy; this is you inside a bag while we are driving. Now why can't you just be quiet for a minute?" The other stranger replied._

_"I just want to know where we are going and if I am going to die." Kuroko responded._

_"No you are not going to die. We would get expelled from our school, but anyways I want to pass the time by talking to you for a while. Now, where can I talk about… oh yeah? Let's talk about your life." He started._

_"What are you names anyways before we even start?" Kuroko demanded._

_"Ok cop we get it. Ok my name is… let's say Chinatsu and my partner are named Chikako. Now let's begin this journey on memory lane. So how do you start playing basketball?" Chinatsu responded_

_"Well, I started to play… when I was little in elementary school. I liked to play the game and started to play competitive when I got into middle school. So yeah."_

_"Now how did you get your powers?" Chikako replied as he was scrambling in a container of some sorts next to Kuroko._

_"Well, I think it kind of happened. I couldn't shoot when I was in elementary school, so I resorted to passing the ball many times. I practiced passing with a wall and trying to develop a way of passing sneakily." Kuroko recalled._

_"Oh come on, is that all you can remember? Now I want to ask you again? Do you remember anything else on how you develop your power?" Chinatsu repeated_

_"Umm… I think that is the basics on how I got my powers." Kuroko lied as he trembled in his words._

_"Oh come on, I think that everyone knows what happened, but that is beside the point. Now how were your parents to you? I am pretty sure that they were very nice to you. I mean Momoi said that you have a great house and they let you pursue your passion for basketball. So tell me about them."_

_"Well, they were very nice to me during my whole life. They helped us with playing basketball and heck they even had time for my sister. I had a peaceful life."_

_"Hm. That sounds fishy because according to your school and the Generation of Miracle's, you had a rough childhood. They treat you like the lower person in the family. I mean your sister has great grades and had the luxury on meeting famous people across Japan and heck met the president in America. She was respected more than you who are very strange since the older sibling is more wise and better then the younger one. Hmm… the more you know."_

_Kuroko was in shock for most of the time. Have the Generation of Miracles actually thought of that or was they just making the whole thing up, "What… else… do you… know?"_

_"I could continue on with your parent. I mean that they are part of most your life, so it is only fair to talk about them, but they were treating you bad for a long time. I mean they try to kill you with a knife once- woops I think I said too much, but it's Kuroko he can't do anything because he is invisible! HA, HA, HA!" _

_"Stop it. I am not invisible, I'm just like a ninja and the things about my parents are none of your business. How do you know anyways?" Kuroko snickered._

_"Oh, none of our business, then why does the whole school know about it if you say that it is none of your business and… do I hear crying from the Phantom? Huh, I though the Generation of Miracles are determined and fearless, not afraid and crying?"_

_"Stop it, why are you doing this to me?" Kuroko cried._

_"Oh we aren't trying to hurt your feelings, we are just telling you the facts about you. Now can we continue? Ok good. Let's talk about school. You have decent grades, enough to let you go onto the basketball team, but not enough to match up to your sister. I think I may know why. You are invisible! The teachers sometimes mark you tardy to school; your classmates are always frightened by you because you pop out of nowhere!"_

_"Don't remember about his actual career as a basketball player, Chikako. He is the SIXTH member of the Generation of Miracles, but there are five on a basketball court. So how can he play on there? Does he sit out of most of the game or does he not play on the court? Even he ever goes on the court, do they even see him. They better or it is a 4v5…"_

_"STOP IT!" Kuroko screamed._

_"Why? We are just giving you the cold hard facts about you? Are you going to cry about your life? Well do it because it's not going to help you getting out of that bag."_

_"STOP IT!" Kuroko started to morph into a deep devilish voice and the sound of flames went off. The shiver and the small screaming of Chinatsu and Chikako were getting more and more apparent as the seconds came by. Then the door of the van swung open and then a chuckle of a laugh came at the end before the recording came off._

They all looked at fear and remember of the final of the Winter Cup where it wasn't a regular game against the Seirin team. "So…that's what happened." Murasakibara shivered as he dropped his chips and stopped chewing.

"Yeah, that what happened. Well I am going to sleep guys, if you want to sleep in my rooms, just chose one and sleep in it. Just don't do anything crazy when I am asleep ok?" Kuroko said. He went upstairs until the Generation of Miracles and Tesume couldn't see them. Then silence. There was n talking in the living room. They were just in awe. Finally Kise spoke up," what did we just witness?"

"I honestly don't know. I feel like that I was there with him…" Akashi murmured as he dozed off on the couch. They all did the same thing, except for Tesume who also went upstairs to go to sleep.

**(At the Winter Cup)**

All of the Seirin people were getting ready for the Winter Cup finals against Akashi and the rest of the Rakuzan team. After a nail-biting conclusion against Aomine team with Seirin winning by 2 points with a buzzer beater dunk from Kagami. They were on the court shooting the ball and warming up for the actual game that would come in an hour. They were worried that Kuroko wouldn't come since they didn't see them since the last warmup session.

"Do you have anything on Kuroko?" Mitobe asked Riko. She hasn't be able to reach him yet, but then footsteps came from the tunnel the players came from. It was a dark figure almost a shadow. There when he was able to get on the court, he saw that it was Kuroko, but something was off about him. There was a sign of darkness with him and something was strange, but I think it was kind of obvious and his eyes were black now with black lighting coming out of his eyes.

They were all trembling in fear, but they try to stay calm since them though it was a type of trick by him or another team from the Generation of Miracles, but they soon to realize that it wasn't a joke when Kuroko started to speak. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A warmup practice? Oh how fun, I think that I had a good warm up. Just look at me I am smoking hot, literally. Well when does the game start?"

"Um... Its starts at 6 o'clock like usual Kuroko? Are you ok Kuroko? You seem like you need a break-"

"SILENCE! Riko you have betrayed me and so did all of you Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Kagami. You were never my friends ever, since we were in Teiko High, you never liked me, you though I wasn't even there. Now you all are going to pay for what you have done for my whole life!" Then the whole room started to shake making everyone fall of their feet. After that, everything started to turn, well dark.

The lights somehow turned off and it was all dark, but there was something creeping up the wall, like an evil monster devouring everything in the gym. It was bunches of black clouds surrounding them surrounding them. They all became very scared and wanted to go home.

"Kuroko? What happened to you? Is everything alright! What do you want from us and what is up with your voice. Are you possessed by someone or all of this is just a hoax. If it is then it is not funny! Akashi screamed at him.

"No, there is no trick here , and your eyes doesn't deceive you. It is just pure blackness and darkness in thins place. Just call this hell for now and I am the devil of this game. Now crying won't do a single damn thing here. Here, you try to get out of here, and it is really easy if think that I am useless, like the rest of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko stated.

"What do you mean? All of the Generation of Miracle likes you and we didn't betray you like you said you are a great basketball player."

"Don't try to sympathize with me, I know all of your tricks Akashi, you are also part of the Generation of Miracles so shut up. Now that I ranted enough about my life, let me shed some light on all of you, literally." Then a light came out of nowhere from the "ceiling". "Now where was I , oh yeah this thing. Now this is, like I said, hell but dark and gloomy. Now you may ask yourself, why I am here or what is actually is other than your worst nightmare ever. I'll tell you.

This is the Shadow Realm; I know a creative name now isn't it. This is a place where we play basketball, kind of obvious, but with lots and I mean LOTS of stipulations, some good for you, and some good for me, whichever you look at it. Now don't worry, this place won't kill us, yet, but you don't have to worry about that. Just focus on me and the basketball court.

Now if you want to play this game, which you are forcefully are, I'll tell you the rules on how to play this game of basketball. Now, I didn't make these rules and I am forcefully to play this game too, the darkness made this rules many decades ago. So first, you can't leave this darkness ever. You might find some rooms here or there but, you can look around for stuff that could help you win this game, which bring me to the second rule. The second rule, try to win this game at all. You can foul me, push me, and use stuff from around this place, if you can find anything.

The third rule of this game is that you can have more than 5 people on court on your team. Now that doesn't mean that I can't do the same thing, but I can only have 5 people on my team on the court and I will show you how I can have 5 people on my team. Forth, take as many timeouts as possible. You are going to need it as much as possible, but don't use them all the time. I don't want to get pissed off by you guys. Fifth, try to have fun. Any questions?"

"Ok, what do you mean we are going to die?" Akashi asked him scared off his mind.

"Well, you will see, but since you are part of the Generation of Miracle, your chances of dying here is very slim. Oh yeah, speaking of the Generation of Miracles, I'll give you all of the teams with the Generation of Miracles in them so that is always a treat now isn't it?"

"Ok my next question is this, what happens if we lose this game?"

"Oh you do not want to know what will happen if you lose this game. I'll tell you this much, it is worse than dying."

"Ok my final question is this… Why are we in this place anyways, if is only the Generation of Miracle's fault then why is everyone else here?"

"Well, you team is like a family now isn't it and your team is just as much valuable as you. For the rest of the Generation of Miracles, you are all here because you betrayed my trust and my powers. You disrespected me as a basketball player and as a person. You been with me since I was in middle school and I thought you were my friends, but I guess you didn't like me. With the rumors and the things that been going on with my life, I turned into this, a monster."

"How did you turn into this 'monster'?"

"Now there is a question that I would like to answer. Well, you started the true rumor that I was slashed by my parents broke me down at school. Nobody liked me as a person and as a friend either. In my family, no one likes me either, but they still want me alive, which is very weird. The all hate me but they all want me alive, now that is just hell right there. I won't answer any more questions now. I'll give you 10 minutes to get you prepped up for the first quarter." Kuroko laughed and then everybody from the Generation of Miracles teams came to Akashi.

"What the hell is this place Akashi?" Kise asked

"I'll tell you all later, but right now we have to beat Kuroko." Akashi replied.

"Ok that will be easy." Aomine replied.

"I don't think so…Just look at him guys. He is different than the regular norm. His look and his skills might me more powerful than us… Just be prepared…"

**Now that was a rush to finish since it is 9:30 at night and I tried to finish this chapter fast before my dad finds out that I am awake at this time and kills me. Now I got chapter 7 now in my notebook, but just unable to type due to recent projects and view. So you might get this chapter on Wednesdays or on Thursday. Hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Underestimation

**Chapter luck 7, oh 2 months of writing and editing of this story and we are only half way done .I want to do a side project alone with this story, but I want to mainly focus on finishing this story up .I want something to do if I get bored and I have the perfect idea for it. It might just come out next week put who knows at this point. I hope you like the story!**

Chapter 7

Underestimating

"There is going to be different with him, or else he is a mad man who wants to take any challenge and wants to lose, but that is just stupid. Now, let go over the rules once more. We can have as many timeouts as possible, but we can't abuse this plan and we could have more than 5 people on the court. So let's do this, everyone in the Rakuzan team, go on the court for 2 minutes or so and see what he has.

Now Kuroko said that there are rooms in this place, so let's try to find them and see if there is anything useful we could use, but I don't see anything that would help us."

"Now we need some sort of light because it is kind of dark to see, even with my abilities to shoot 100%. We don't want to underestimate his abilities because we don't know what kinds of powers lies behind the second gate of the Zone, so let's try to be cautious." Midorima stated.

"Are you guys ready or not. The time is ticking and the time is now cut in half." Kuroko taunted, but everyone had so many questions still around his head. What does he mean that they would die? What would happen if they lose the game? What is this structure anyways? Why does it have to be surrounded by darkness and despair and not happiness and light? Did someone put him up to this? Why did it have to be them that had to play and not the crowd?

"Let's not ask questions now, let's focus on winning the game and not actually dying in the process. Midorima and Kagami try to look for leads the rest of us would try to rally as well as try to find any play to beat or catch up to Kuroko now let's start." The Rakuzan team came out and went to their side since Kuroko started out with the ball since we was the only one on his team, yet. He took out the ball and he went up to the half-court line and drove in right around Akashi and shot from the free throw over Nebuya.

They were all shocked since they never saw Kuroko ever making a shot, let alone a layup, but there was more to come during the game. They got the ball back and Akashi passed the ball to Mabuchi and then Kuroko came to him. He then passes the ball to the other side of the court where Mayuzuki was and he shot a 3 and made it in. Kuroko then took the ball back in and he then he came up to the 3-point line and shot over Akashi again and he made the 3 pointer. Again, they were very much shocked at him. Is this what the second gate of the Zone feels like, the ability to do basically everything?

They got the ball and Akashi tried to pass the ball to Nebuya, but Kuroko out of nowhere came right in front of him and intercepted the ball he came at the fast break. He lay it up, but Nebuya was there to block him. Yet, what happened is that the phantom shot went through his hand and made it in with ease. It hasn't even been a full minute yet in and Kuroko took an early lead 7-3. They got the ball back and Akashi dribbled it to the half-court trying to find Kuroko, but instead Kuroko came from behind and stole the ball. He dashed to the other side of the court and he made the easy layup.

They were all surprised and very much underestimated him in the beginning. They all tried to play with tier plays now. Akashi didn't have his Emperor Eyes yet, so he can't predict his moves just yet. Akashi then pass the ball to Mabuchi and then to Hayama. He went for the shot, but Kuroko was there to at least try to tip the ball from him. He then passed the ball to Akashi and he made the easy jumper. Kuroko got the ball and he sprinted into the key and tried to make the easy layup, but he got blocked by Nebuya then chucked the ball to Mabuchi who was already running to the basket and he made the easy layup.

1 minute has passed and they were already sweating in this darkish realm. The score was 9-7 (if you weren't keeping track of the score) Kuroko got the ball and he came up to Akashi. He dribbled the ball behind his back and through his leg faking to go to the right, which confused Akashi. He then crossed over and went to the right, and passed it behind the back and went to the left, ankle breaking him and he then made the layup. Akashi was surprised and a little worried because he knew that he can cross him over. He then saw that he had an Emperor Eye on him.

They got the ball back and Akashi got up and got the ball. He then passed the b all to Nebuya and then passed it back to him when he was driving and made the layup. It was a textbook pick-and-roll. He then got the ball back and then walked up to the half-court line and the Rakuzan triple team him. They knew he had no one to pass it to so, if they try to triple team him, he had no way of getting out, but all he had to do is to do the Vanishing Drive through him and he dunked the ball.

Riko called a timeout at the two minute mark as she planned from the beginning. The score was 13-9 Kuroko taking an early lead. "He's very good and he could more than usual. He executes his moves and has you Emperor Eyes. He could shoot from outside the perimeter and also do layups and dunk the ball in. Murasakibara, you are definably coming in for the center. He can at least block the ball and pass it very far along with his Thor Hammer.

The Rakuzan team can stay in, but I am going to add more people in. Let the Seirin team come in and try to pass the ball more, but I want to at least use more of his abilities and force him use most of his Zone. It has to end soon, or is that how the Zone works. "

"DO you have anything from Midorima and Kagami?" Akashi panted.

"No, not yet, but I will tell you once they come back. I fell like that though that he could do the Zone more than us combined because of the fire around him, so play cautious as you just did right now. Now let's go back there and try our best. He might have some more tricks on his sleeve."

They all came back on the court, but this time Murasakibara was on the court alone with the Seirin team. "Now this looks fun 11 people on the court against me. Now the odds are really stacked among me. Now let's play ball!"

He got the ball and came up To Akashi and he suddenly vanished. He went invisible. They all try to find him, but when he did he was over Murasakibara and dunked the ball over him. That was one trick that he had in his sleeve. Murasakibara got the back and pass the ball to Hguga and then he passed the ball to Mabuchi. The rest of the Seirin team distracted him as Akashi went for the shot. Kuroko did the Vanishing Drive, but it was too late, he already made the ball inside the basket. Kuroko got the ball and he drove passed Akashi and also passes the back tip of Mitobe. He then jumped for the layup, but Murasakibara jumped as well in order to block the ball. Yet Kuroko turned around flipped the ball backward and he made it over Murasakibara and made it in. They were all shocked at the power he had. They got the ball and they did the same plan, but Kuroko saw it with his Emperor Eye and drive passed Akashi and went to Nebuya who got the ball from Akashi and blocked the ball. He then dashed to the 3 point lone and he made it in.

They knew that the plan would not work in the upcoming events so they started to pass the ball in order to make the ball in more. So Akashi passed the ball to Mitobe and then He passed the ball to Mabuchi. Kuroko was in front of Mabuchi, but Mabuchi passed it behind the back to Mitobe and then to Murasakibara who dunked the ball in. They were going to use this plan because of the randomness and the unpredictability on how they would pass the ball.

Kuroko got the ball and he dribbled the ball back to him, but all of the Seirin people surrounded him with Murasakibara right behind them. Kuroko tried to Vanishing Drive, but he then he was stopped by Murasakibara. He stole the ball and Seirin people started to run. They got the ball and passed it around until Kawahara got the ball and making a three pointer. Kuroko was mad, but he was smiling.

3 minutes has passed and he would turn invisible for a couple of seconds and keep reappearing on the other side either in the corner where he would use his Phantom Shot to make it in, or would shoot the ball from no man's land and make it in. They were puzzled on how they would counter this. They knew that he would use his power to his advantage, but they never thought that they would abuse his power let alone actually having the power of going invisible.

"Come on guys, actually try to beat me. I can do the invisible thing a few times before I can actually losing power. Oh I see that you guys are getting mad or is that frustration? Now that is what you guys called dedication to beat me, but you guys are overthinking this, I think, but who cares you are losing by so much. Now try to beat me." He taunted at the other people. They got the ball and they passed the ball around and they would always give the ball to Mayuzuki.

At the bench Riko was at the bench analyzing the whole scene when out of nowhere, Kagami and Midorima came from behind him. She screamed and slapped both of them. "What the hell was that for. You know I am busy"

"Well I am sorry if we disturb you or anything, but we were here to tell you that we found some clues. We looked around the room and saw that there was something beyond this darkness, but all we got out of that was wall until Kagami came up with something. He found an invisible wall that was clear to see .We could see a passage way that lead to a lots of doors, but if can't guess, we can't get through. Maybe, if my theory was right, if we at least get a lead from Kuroko, we could temporary open the invisible gate and we could get in but it would we hard." She nodded and she called a time out 4 minutes of the game. They were down by 5 19-13.

"Ok, what I gathered from my observation is that he has an Emperor Eye and his Vanishing Drive and the Phantom Shot can actually go through people, with no tricks or any distraction from the other peo0pl.e He can go invisible and would do it for a few seconds before scoring. Maybe since this is darkness, we could see light in order to see a little bit." She thought about it and she gave him a cell phone. She told them to use this in order to see Kuroko, if it ever worked.

They went on the basketball court and they came with some odd straps on his head that strap some sort of lights like a flashlight that people have been carrying around. Kuroko had a face of fear, but also had a face of happiness. He started out with the ball and he went invisible, but when he tried to drive in, they saw a ghostly figure of him. He was going through between Mabuchi, Kawahara, and Akashi. When he tried to get through, they blocked him and forced him to do a Vanishing Drive, but Murasakibara was there to block him in his tracks. They got the ball back and Murasakibara chucked the ball to Akashi and made a three pointer.

There was plan was working in a sense. They could see him, but not very much. He was translucent, but just enough that Akashi can predict where he could go. Kuroko tried to do the same thing, but when he did, Murasakibara slapped the ball from him and he would make the same play with Akashi making the shot again. Kuroko was getting a little temper see that the phones and flashlights would make him a little bit visible and just now Akashi was growing his own Emperor Eye. He had to think of a different plan.

He got the ball and he went invisible as usual, but this time they didn't see them go through, he would Vanish Drive through Akashi and would turn visible and go for the jumper shot and made it in over Murasakibara. They were a little frazzled at his play, but they continue on. They would go back to the distracting Kuroko plan, but also kept the passing around. The Seirin team passes the ball to one of the Rakuzan teammate and then distracts him. He did the Vanishing Drive, but instead of trying to shoot the ball they would pass it around the ball and wait for Mabuchi to dunk the ball in. Seirin was behind but only by 1.

Kuroko did the same idea, getting over complacent and got blocked by Nebuya. He then chucked the ball to Murasakibara and him Thor Hammer the ball into the hoop. They were in the lead with the score of 21-22. Riko was excited that they were in the lead and demanded that they would go back to the hall way to see if the invisible door was open. So they sprinted in the shadow. Kuroko was getting pissed that they had the ability to actually take the lead, but he stayed calm and leaving some tricks up his sleeves that they don't know.

Kuroko got the ball and he would go to the half-court line and he would stop dribbling the ball and throw the ball up and he would make it in 10 seconds before the ball actually get the ball to the basket. They were all shocked, but Kuroko just grinned at them and headed back to the other side of the court. Furihata passed the ball to Akashi that had an Emperor Eye. He faced Kuroko with the ball. He went 1v1 with him think of a way to fool him. Then he decided that he would aimlessly pass the ball between the ball between his leg. It work in a sense they got the ball and regain the lead after some more passing and ended up Akashi getting the ball again and making the 3.

Their team was up by two, but their phones and flashlight was losing power surprisingly because they thought that they would last long than 5 minutes. They decided to turn the flashlight off just in case they need the light later. Akashi saw Kuroko and heard all of his twitches and his head, but not a heartbeat. Could that mean anything? Kuroko then turn invisible. Both Nebuya and Murasakibara decided to both jump up to the rim in hope that when Kuroko comes up that they would tip the ball, but Kuroko uses his Phantom shot once again and made it in. Riko called in another timeout.

"Ok, I know that I have been calling timeouts every two minutes, but I want the first quarter to bring what Kuroko has in so we could figure out something out for the second third and fourth quarter. So, the lights work in a sense, but I wonder why the phones and flashlight are going out very fast? IT is very strange, but I hope that Midorima and Kagami find something. We got a lead, which is good. try to keep it like that, but I feel like that he is hiding something." Riko wondered

"I know he is hiding something. When I had the flashlight, I saw that there was him and a ghostly figure behind him. Also when he is dunking, I see the ghostly figure again. Maybe there is more than one of them .I don't know. I am just assuming at this point."

"Maybe, I will keep that in the back of my mind. Oh by the way, an update on Midorima and Kagami. They saw that there was a passageway in this hellish place, but we had to be in the lead in order to get in or at least that what they said. We did get the lead though, which is very good. Now we have to either prepare for the worse or just keeping playing the same tactic we always were doing. Now let's keep playing!"

They all went back to the court and Kuroko got the ball back from the court, but just before he dribbled the ball inside the court he said something. "He, He, He, you know that A 11v1 is not fair now isn't it, but I know a way that we could even the odds, or at least give me an advantage of my own, it just depends on how you look at it. Doesn't worry the clock will stop and you don't have to worry about it." He then turned Invisible and there was a strange noise that came from the floor. Then Kuroko came back on the surface and the ground was still shaking. After that, there were figures came from the floor. They look like him, but different. There were different colors fires on them.

"Meet my slaves, I mean minions. They all have a different feature, but it is not your powers, let you remind you that and the color is used for to show you which is which. I don't want you guys to be confused now don't I? Now since I make the battle a little better and more fun. Now can you handle that or you want to quit now?" Kuroko laughed. They all nodded at him in fear and worries since their whole game plan is messed up in a way. They need a new plan and learn their own power s and quickly. They all were ready to see what Kuroko had in mind and the tactics he would make. They were ready for anything…

Just like the actually show this whole chapter talked about the first 6 minutes of the game. I want to show that Kuroko is actually powerful and not a overconfident person. The struggle of the whole team with all of the stipulation and even with the advantages they have it will be hard to win this game still with him having all of the power on his side and the cards are stack against them. I hope you like the story and wait for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Flipping the Table

blockquote  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-align: center;"Chapter 8span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Flipped Gamep  
>p class="MsoNormal""What do we do now?" Akashi told Riko. She shrugged and said to keep playing. She would call a time out in 3 minutes or until the quarter ends. She took out everyone except for the Rakuzan team. She wanted to test these Kuroko out. They got the ball back from outside the boundaries, but then the purple Kuroko then came up right behind them and took the ball from Akashi and made the easy bucket. Shock and surprised, Izuki chucked the ball Nebuya, but then it got stolen by the yellow Kuroko and then passed the ball to the purple Kuroko and he made the ball into the basket. They were left wondering what just happened.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Many questions were floating around their head like how did he make this clones, or that how can they have the powers that they have right now? Where is Shadow Kuroko in all of this and is this a small plan for a bigger plot? They just don't have enough information to tell why they are playing, let alone what are their powers, even though it seems obvious to a human eye.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" Riko was analyzing the whole scene from the benches planning and deciding what is happening in the first quarter. A lot has been happing in the first quarter, and it is just 8 minutes in the game, but it feels like an hour. Every time they think that they would take the lead or win the quarter and game, there is another curveball that came right at them, which summarized what happened during the first quarter. Yet one thing is still boggling her mind, how does he get the power and energy to keep in the Zone for a long time?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Back on the court, they were struggling to make a basket, let alone to making or continuing to keep a lead. The colorful Kuroko was screwing with their mind and confusing them any way possible. The purple Kuroko has the power of teleportation and the yellow Kuroko has the power of flashing into the air, higher than anyone court reach. They don't know about the other Kuroko, but they would figure it out in the future.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"It has been 3 cruel minutes for them losing by 7, 30-37. They were just lucky enough to make some baskets and the free throws that the Kuroko gave them when they got fouled. Other than that, they were dominated by the Kuroko and with their tricks. Luckily, there are only 1 minutes in this game and there are 3 more quarters to go, or is there. We'll get their once we are there. Purple Kuroko passed the ball to Yellow Kuroko and then to Blue Kuroko and he made the 15 footer.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They got the ball, and waited for Purple Kuroko to come to Akashi, which he did and the wait for Yellow Kuroko to flash, which he did the Nebuya. Now he pass the ball to Mabuchi and then back to him. He then passes the ball to Akashi and then he chucked to the back board only to find that Hayama back- dooring Blue Kuroko. He got the ball to make the ball in the basket. That really brought up their spirit and now they were down by 5.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"30 seconds on the clock and Yellow Kuroko flashed behind Akashi and then to Nebuya the he saw that Purple Kuroko teleported behind Nebuya and he jumped up and slammed it the basket. 10 seconds left. Akashi chucked the ball to Nebuya, but then got intercepted by Yellow Kuroko. He held the ball until the bell rang. The first quarter had ended on that not with the score of 32-39, Kuroko's team is winning.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They all were back at the benches wondering and thing what they could do for the next quarter. "Ok, I see that Kuroko team is really giving a run for our money, but I think I know what to do. See only Blue Kuroko, passes and do nothing, yet Yellow and Purple Kuroko has the ability to flash and teleport and they work together to fool the enemy team. So we need more people on the court now.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"All I need now is the powers of Blue, Green and Blue at the moment, but I think we have to focus more on the two Kuroko and we'll work with that at the moment. We just need to defend them well." They all nodded in understanding and both the Rakuzan team and the Too team came on the court and the second quarter. They were passing the ball around more out to not only to their own team but to the Too team too.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Akashi Emperor Eyes was more developed with Kuroko. He can predict more moves and the teleports and flashes that Yellow and Purple Kuroko does. Yet, something is suspicious about red, green and blue. They are just there to pass to Yellow and Purple, they must do something behind the scenes. There must be something behind the scenes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Moving alone, 2 minutes has passed by and they are now tied, 45-45, 3 minutes into the game. Akashi was the main scoring person on their team because of Yellow and Purple's predictability. He can tell when Blue and Red are going to guard him, where Yellow is going to flash, where Purple is going to teleport to, and with help of his teammate, can drive in with no problem at all, for a while. As the game continued on, Akashi seemed a bit… off at some of the plays. He was still running and passing really well, but something felt off about him. He seems like he was growing tired faster than normally.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Riko took a time out 4 minutes in the lead where the score was still tied with the score of 50-50. Riko saw that Akashi was really tired and out of the blue. She knows that he has been playing for only 16 minutes, but he is used to play all 48 minutes. "Is there anything wrong Akashi?" Riko asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah… I'm doing fine Riko… I just need a break… Why does everything look… Blurry? Help guys…" There on the spot, he fainted on the floor. Nobody knows why he fainted, but they just stared at him with his lifeless body on the floor.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What just happened?" Murasakibara asked. "Look at him. Maybe there is something wrong with him inside." Riko looked at him and checked for a pulse first. He had a really fast beat, faster than a usual human, but he is still alive. Then he checked everywhere, but she found something on his back. There was something in his back; In fact, there were many red dots on his back. Holes were in the red dot, like he was drained.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""It looks like that… Akashi is… dying. He is not dead yet, but he is at the verge of dying at this point. The dots on his back apparently are making him lose blood, which makes the heart beat faster. The faster the heart, the more the body has too worked, but he is only human at this point. If we put him out there more, he would die from blood loss. No wonder he said that he said that people might die. WHY HIM THOUGH!" Riko cried on his back with her hand on her face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Murasakibara then put his hand on Riko." Don't worry about him. We know him more than you do, he will live. He is a true survivor on our team and like him can see in the future. Just calm down and focus on what is the task on hand, trying to beat Kuroko and his wicked team. Now what is the plan coach."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""*sniff* *sniff* Ok, thanks Murasakibara. Ok, now back to the pan. Akashi has a lot of information that he gave to all of us. We don't need to see in the future on what they are going to do. See, Purple Kuroko is always going to come behind you guys to try to steal the ball away from you, and Yellow Kuroko will go in front of you in order to distract you so the Purple Kuroko can steal the ball from behind. This is where communication is key in order to win this game, or at least stop this curveball. I think that 5 people should on the court at the time, but try to have everyone to shoot the ball, so they can get confused and it will be a bit random at times."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They all nodded and the Kaijo team was coming off the bench and actually play for the first time, keeping in mid there plan they had in their head, but the only problem with their plan is their defense. What are they going to do with the flash and teleport? They will find out soon. Green Kuroko pass the ball in to Red Kuroko and then passed to midcourt where Purple Kuroko was there in order to get the ball. He then saw Yellow Kuroko flashes on top the hoop. He then dunked the ball in the hoop and scored two points to Kuroko's team.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kise then got the ball and then pass the ball to Moriyama then to Kobori. He then, just likes Yellow Kuroko flashed on top of the hoop and then made it in. So now it is tied 52-52. Yellow Kuroko tried to pass the ball to Purple Kuroko, but then he would get stolen by Kobori. He then passes the ball to Muriyama, who was dashing to the 3 point line. He got the ball, had a quick release on the ball and made it in.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They have a 3 point lead and they look strong. Predictability is on their side and they all look like that they are healthy and active and not getting tired very quickly. Yellow Kuroko flashed to the 3 point line and made it in. Kise then got the ball and then passed the ball to Makamura and he then pass the ball to Kise again and he shot the ball and he made it in. They were on a hot streak, in a sense. Yellow Kuroko pass the ball to Purple Kuroko, but when he tried to pass the ball back to make a perfect pick and roll, by Kobori stole the ball.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He then passed the ball to Kasamatsu and he made the easy layup. There were not ahead by 5. Riko then called a time out. They all came back looking happy and active. They look healthy and active, not tired and about to faint like Akashi.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Good job guys, we are getting them down, or at least 2 of them, but I might have a theory on one of them. Kise, Kasamatsu, Kobori, can you show me your back." They all turned around, took off their jersey, and saw that there were 2 on Kise,1 on Kasamatsu, and 1 on Hagakawa. "I thought so; my guess is that the Red Kuroko has the power of sucking blood and energy from the person who made the ball in the basket. That is why Akashi fainted; he was the only one who was shooting the ball.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"That is now our new plan let everyone shoot the ball and everyone pass the ball at least 3 time s before some shoots the ball. Don't try to hog the ball Kise and try not to use your power or use it often. Just do your fundamental, shooting passing, cutting etc."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""How is Akashichhi doing at the moment?" Kise panted onto his knee.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""He is doing ok, getting better but little by little. He not ready to play anytime soon, but maybe at the fourth quarter. Yet we don't know yet at the moment, but let's stick to the task ahead, beating Kuroko. I'll put you guys back again and do the exactly what I told you before." They all came back on the court, but then an echo was in the distance from above that sounds like Shadow Kuroko.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""He, He, He. It looks like you are in the lead again, congratulation, but now don't get excited or comfortable at the moment. I still have curveballs in my basket that I can throw at you, so be warned…"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongMaking the chapters short because I think I was stretching the chapter too long and not getting to the chase, so I made it short for you guys. I think I would keep it short because of my other story and I am getting bored of this story. I know what to do, but I got lazy. Hope you enjoy.strong/p  
>blockquote 


End file.
